


"go"

by freckledheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur Weasley would retire, Gen, Pokemon GO - Freeform, and then take up like 8 hobbies at the same time, because he just wants the world to know more actual facts about muggles!, one of which is sending letters to the editor multiple times a week, realize after .5 seconds that he had no idea how to spend his time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledheart/pseuds/freckledheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd like you to imagine for a second Arthur Weasley, aged 66, surrounded by his numerous grandchildren, who are all trying to teach him how to use Pokemon go on a very large screened samsung phone. Followed by him wandering around in London wearing some interesting muggle clothes and by interesting i mean a beanie, and maybe skinny jeans, because he's cool, just like his grandkids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"go"

**Author's Note:**

> The local Barnes and Noble is doing a midnight release of the cursed child script so of course I'm going to be there in costume- but they're also doing an art competition and a writing competition in the form of a newspaper that definitely isn't the daily prophet because that's licensed. So this is my two cents.

Hello again to the Editors, 

I know I write fairly frequently to correct factual errors in your articles about muggle topics—always glad to help educate the general population! However, I found last week’s mentions of muggle ideas about cooking quite interesting and well informed. I know we as wizards can expedite the cooking process by, for instance, boiling our water instantaneously and cutting other similar steps out. However, the muggle ingenuity of adding salt to get the water to boil faster? How resourceful.

I digress, I digress. Today I write simply to get the word out about a recent muggle invention I find quite brilliant. I’ve written in before about Video Games, of course, though not all of the readers may pay attention to my letters. For those who don’t know, there’s electronic means to create moving pictures (much like our magical photographs) through quite a complicated process. Some (called movies) are always the same story, one to two hours long on average; others are interactive games, with many different options to go through to reach the end of the story!

Brilliant, I said, describing this new muggle Video Game! I stand by that. Using some type of location detecting technology, there’s now a very interactive way for muggles to look at screens in their hands to see “virtual pokiemen” and “catch” these fictional creatures—my grandchildren have been playing this game daily since it came out! They’ve recently convinced me to play with them as well, and may I say this game is just delightful.

The spellwork required to make a game like this would be very complex, so I can’t begin to imagine how muggles did it! It’s designed quite specifically to keep the participants from cheating certain measures. In the Video Game, you must use “items” like “pokie balls” or “pokie eggs” to achieve certain things. To hatch these fictional eggs, the game requires you to walk— though flying slowly on a broomstick also works. It requires you to go certain distances, but it won’t accept apparition! If you go too quickly between locations, it knows you haven’t walked and won’t let it count towards hatching your egg!

It’s quite frustrating. Overall, though, the game is both enjoyable and engaging, and if anyone else here is interested in muggle pastimes, I would highly recommend finding a way to play. Best of luck to anyone else who joins the fun, I hope you “catch” as many “pokiemen” as possible!

Yours,  
Arthur Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Is he team Valor? Because you know, Gryffindor? Or is that too obvious? He's not level five yet either way. But I'd love to hear people's thoughts.


End file.
